


Where She Was Meant To Be

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Romance, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione travelled to the past on a mission, but she never expected to fall for two very different wizards.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112
Collections: HP Triad!Fest Presents: Poly!Mini Fest





	Where She Was Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was as follows: Time travel throws Hermione in between two people that hate each other. I hope the prompter enjoys. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Warner Brothers & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

Hermione watched as Severus brewed. The way his hands moved when he stirred the potion was enough to send a thrill down her spine as she remembered the way his hands felt when they moved along her bare skin. She loved watching him work, but as he did, she couldn’t help the dirty thoughts that filled her mind.

He grumbled something under his breath.

“What?” she asked, pushing away the naughty thoughts that she was having.

“Black will be here today.”

“Mhmmmm,” Hermione said, pressing her legs together to squash down the arousal she was feeling. With Sirius coming back to Headquarters from his mission, she’d be able to work off her arousal without disrupting Severus.

“Don’t look so happy,” Severus grumbled.

“You know I love him,” she reminded him.

Severus paused his brewing.

“And you know I love you,” she murmured, standing from her place on the bench. She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. “I love you both.”

“You know it’s difficult for me,” Severus said after a few moments.

Hermione looked at him, knowing that he was still feeling the bitter burn from losing Lily as his friend. “I know, and I’m so thankful you haven’t asked me to choose.” She paused. “Sirius never asked me to choose either. You both just accepted that I wanted you both, that I loved you both.”

Turning, Severus wrapped his arms around her and pressed her to his chest. “I’m so grateful you fell into my life.”

Hermione laughed. “Quite literally, too.” She closed her eyes, remembering the day she dropped into the past.

* * *

_Hermione groggily opened her eyes._

_“Hey, are you okay?” Someone shook her._

_Reaching up, she winced as she touched her head. There was a bit of blood, meaning she must have banged it upon landing. Looking around, she saw someone leaning down, trying to help her._

_“What the fuck is this, Snape?” another voice shouted._

_Turning, her eyes widened when she saw someone pointing their wand at her. Glancing at him, she turned her attention back to the other wizard and realised she knew that distrusting gaze anywhere. “Snape?” she muttered, unbelieving that it worked._

_“How do you know my name?” he asked, pulling back slightly, his hand gripping his wand._

_“I just said it,” the other name pointed out._

_Turning, Hermione turned. “Sirius,” she said, recognising him as well. Looking around, she quickly realised two things. One, they were in a dark alley. Two, Snape and Sirius were clearly both in a duel._

_“How do you know who I am?” Sirius raised his wand at Snape. “Explain.”_

_“You saw her appear out of thin air just like I did, Black,” Snape hissed._

_Looking at her hand, Hermione watched as the Time-Turner she used to come back break. She had suspected it would be a one-way trip, and now she knew it would be._

_“Is that a Time-Turner?” Sirius asked._

_“Obviously,” Hermione said, standing up. “Well, it was, at least. What month and year is it?” she asked, drawing her own wand._

_“April 1981,” Snape answered._

_“A little later than I had anticipated,” she murmured._

_“Wait, are you from the future?” Sirius asked. “A spy?”_

_“I’m not a spy, Sirius, now put away your wand before I hex you both,” she hissed, looking at them both with a glare. “I’m very tired, and we need to see Dumbledore.”_

_“I’m not just taking you to Dumbledore,” Sirius sputtered, raising his wand._

_“If you want to save James and Lily Potter, you will.”_

_The blood drained from Sirius’s face. “Do they not… How do you know?”_

_“I’d rather just explain everything once,” Hermione said. “Dumbledore, please.” She turned to look at Snape. “You’re coming with us.”_

_“He has no right,” Sirius spat._

_Hermione whipped her gaze back to Sirius. “He has every right,” she countered. “Snape?” she looked to him._

_When he nodded, lowering his wand, Hermione knew that she had made the right choice._

_“Fine,” Sirius grumbled. Holding out his arm, he let them both grab on. “Hold on.”_

* * *

That had been nearly a year and a half ago. Sirius had brought her to Dumbledore, who as usual, was completely unsurprised to see her… almost as if he had expected it. During her time in the past, she had helped save most of those who didn’t make it in the future that she had come from. Everything went according to plan for the most part.

Of course, she didn’t plan on falling for Snape and Sirius, but she did.

While the war against Voldemort continued to wage on, they only had a few more Horcruxes to destroy. They were going to win, and Harry would grow up with both of his loving parents. And the best Aunt Hermione anyone could ask for.

“What are you thinking about?” Severus asked, breaking her thoughts.

“The night we first met,” she said, cocking her head. “Er, well, this time.”

“I wish you would tell me what the adult me was like,” Severus grumbled. “So tight-lipped.”

“You wouldn’t like it, so I’m not telling you,” she said. It’s how she always responded to their requests and inquiries about the future. She only told Dumbledore information that was absolutely necessary. “Trust me, Sev,” she whispered, looking up into his dark eyes.

He kissed her tenderly. Hermione responded eagerly, humming with want as she pressed herself against him.

Severus groaned, breaking apart. “Hermione, you know I can’t step away from the potions,” he said.

The front door upstairs slammed shut, and people were talking loudly.

Severus grumbled. “Well, Sirius can help you,” he said, gently pushing her towards the stairs.

Hermione kissed him once more before bouncing up the stairs. Sirius was luckily in the kitchen, so she bounded straight into his arms.

He caught her, hugging her tightly as he kissed her passionately. Hermione melted into the kiss, moaning wantonly.

When they broke apart, Sirius’s eyes were filled with mirth. “Were you watching Snape brew?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes, so you know I’m properly turned on, so take me upstairs, love.”

“Yes, please, take this upstairs, so I don’t have to watch any more.”

Turning, Hermione squeaked when she saw James and Remus sitting at the kitchen table. She hadn’t realised they were both there.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, Sirius quickly steered her upstairs to her room at the safe house.

Once they were inside the room, Hermione wasted no time in shutting the bedroom door and pressing herself against Sirius.

“Touch me,” Hermione keened, taking his hand and bringing him to her breast. “Please, Sirius.” She ground herself against him, her body humming with want. “Please, please,” she begged.

“Yes,” Sirius hissed. The two of them stumbled towards the bed, and he fumbled with his trousers as he tried to remove them quickly. He watched, entranced by the sight of Hermione trying to wiggle out of her Muggle jeans. When he saw the pink lace knickers that she was wearing, he groaned out loud.

With a few hurried movements and fumbled grasps, the two of them were on the bed and joined as one. There wasn’t any need for teasing touches and kisses - both of them knew what they wanted and didn’t want to wait.

The sounds of their lovemaking filled the room as they each moved against each other, working towards their orgasms.

Sirius reached between them, finding her clit. The soft moan she emitted made his cock throb.

“Oh, yes, Sirius,” Hermione moaned, pressing her face against his neck. She kissed and sucked at the tender spot on his collarbone as he teased her.

Sirius pleasured her gently, and coupled with his deep thrusts, he had her crying out his name as her release came over her. “That’s it, kitten,” he cooed, watching as her face went slack in pleasure.

The sight was all he needed, and soon, he was tumbling over the edge with her. He thrust against her, groaning as he came.

Each panting loudly, the two of them lay there as they tried to catch their breath.

“Sirius,” Hermione murmured, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Thank you, love.”

He grinned. “Anything for my favourite witch.”

She returned his smile. “Did you eat lunch yet?”

“Nah, came straight here after I was finished.” He pulled her close to his side so she could snuggle against him. “Let’s stay here for a few more minutes before we go make some sandwiches.”

“Okay,” Hermione hummed in agreement, content to spend time in Sirius’s arms.

* * *

Hermione’s eyes fluttered open to the feeling of someone kissing her. She responded eagerly when she saw it was Severus.

He pressed himself against her, and she was pleased to feel that he was naked. “Done brewing?” she asked, grinning at him.

“Mhmmm,” Severus said, his lips moving to her neck as he slipped his fingers between her legs, teasing her slit. “So wet,” he purred before moving to tease her clit.

“Mhmmm,” Hermione moaned. “Sirius fucked me quite thoroughly.”

“And he’s still here,” a voice grumbled from her left.

Severus paid him no mind, kissing his way down Hermione’s body. He took her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her. Hermione gasped, arching up into Severus.

“You could stay and watch,” Hermione gasped out, turning to look at Sirius. Truth be told, she had desperately wished for the day that she could have them both together. While they tolerated each other, the three of them had never been together intimately.

“I think I might,” Sirius said, propping himself up on his side so he could watch Severus work her body.

“Yesss,” she moaned as Severus slipped two fingers into her, pleasuring her. She figured that Severus had no qualms about Sirius watching since he started touching her knowing that Sirius was still in her bed.

As Severus played with her breasts, Hermione felt herself become more and more turned on. Soon, she was writhing beneath him, desperately wanting more. "Please," she moaned.

Severus tweaked one of her nipples. "Turn over," he growled. "I want to take you on your hands and knees."

Hermione shivered at the dominant tone in his voice. She quickly obeyed, offering her arse to him. Locking eyes with Sirius, she grinned.

"You look so sexy," Sirius murmured, his hand stroking his own cock. "Fuck, Hermione." He groaned.

"Ready?" Severus asked, grasping his cock and placing it at her entrance. When Hermione nodded, he slowly entered her.

She gripped the sheets beneath her as Severus slowly began to thrust. Her body trembled with every movement, and she felt herself grow closer to climax. Sirius’s eyes burned with hunger as he watched them, and Hermione couldn’t have been more turned on.

"Sirius," she moaned wantonly, "Come here."

"But—"

"No buts," Hermione growled impatiently. "I want to suck your cock."

Severus smirked. "Come on, Black, best not keep our witch waiting."

Sirius got on his knees and moved closer, groaning as Hermione peered up at him.

She grasped the base of his cock, holding it steady as she placed his now throbbing cock into her mouth.

"Fuck," Sirius cursed. "So _fucking_ hot."

Hermione bobbed her head quickly as she sucked Sirius off. Severus continuously thrust into her from behind, and the small witch felt like she was being passed back and forth between the two wizards. Her inner walls quivered, and Hermione knew she wouldn’t last much longer. Her fantasy finally coming true was sending her to new heights.

Severus playfully slapped her arse, causing Hermione to moan around Sirius’s cock. Sirius groaned, feeling his balls tighten. "I’m not going to last," he moaned.

"Me neither," Severus growled. He leant forward and slid one of his hands between Hermione’s legs. He rubbed her clit, enjoying the muffled moans she was making.

"Hermione!" Sirius cried as he came.

"Fuck," Severus cursed, coming quickly as well.

The two of them thrust against her, completing their orgasms. The feeling was too much, and Hermione felt her inner walls tighten. She came with a cry, her body jerking as she released Sirius’s cock from her mouth.

When the three of them finished, Severus slid out of her. Sirius quickly claimed her lips, kissing her passionately. "I love you so much," he panted, his eyes wide. "That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen."

Blushing, Hermione nodded in agreement. Turning to Severus, she quickly grabbed him before he could exit the bed. Hugging him tightly, she whispered in his ear, “I love you.”

Pulling away, she looked back and forth between her two wizards. “Thank you both so much.” She smiled happily. “I... I’ve wanted to do something like this for a long time.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Sirius asked.

“Because I know you both tolerate each other and our separate relationships, but sharing is a different subject and I wasn’t sure how to bring it up,” Hermione admitted.

Severus pulled her towards him so her back was against his chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I would not be opposed to a repeat performance.”

“Me too,” Sirius said, reaching out and taking her hand. “Just don’t expect me to snog Snape.”

“In your dreams, Black,” Severus huffed, but his tone was light.

Hermione hummed, looking back and forth between them. There was hope for them both yet.


End file.
